


baby, you are where i wanna be

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band), K-Rock, K-pop, Kbands, ONEWE (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, College, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, Jammy, M/M, Romance, Smut, Some Humor, University, cya x dongmyeong if you squint, jaesung, multi kband bc i need this crossover in my life, sammy x dojoon if you squint, saturdays are for tha boys u know, side dopil, soft smut, woohyeong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae finally decides to pursue his musical dreams and attend music school after years of mental downfall, his world ends up turning around in a whole new direction. Brian is struggling to simply get through the years to live out his passion for songwriting, considering his unsupported foundation.When the two meet, things start to become a little bit easier. And more fun.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Woosung | Sammy & Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	baby, you are where i wanna be

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for clicking upon my jaehyungparkian fanfiction! i really hope you will enjoy <3
> 
> just as a few disclaimers;  
> this story will contain violence and eating disorders. please do not read if you're triggered by such topics, i want you all to be safe!this story will also take place in the states, only because i feel more comfortable writing au university/college au since i live here in america and i know how it works more than in korea, and i don't want to disrespect the scholar system there, so i hope you understand!
> 
> and lastly, shout out to my lovely parkians groupchat, this story is dedicated to you guys. i hope you all look forward to the story!
> 
> be sure to follow me on my social media:  
> instagram - hurtroad  
> twitter - enrtopys
> 
> happy reading!

Looking back, it could have gone either way. It may not have worked out exactly as he planned, which makes it look like fate, or a stupid decision, or both. But at the time, Jae  _ did _ have a few things in his favor. He had his insane guitar skills, which anyone who heard him shred wished they could have. He had his sister, who had known the dream living inside him deep down in his heart since the day he learned how to hold a pitch. He had his parents - although they were apprehensive about his decision, they supported him either way. They knew there was no other way for him to be happy.

And eventually, he'd have Brian.

But things didn't come so easy.

The only thing that came easy was his music composition class. His first day at Warren Musical Arts College approached like a dreaded but also invigorating storm. Jae didn't know whether to be terrified or relieved - he was finally going to do what made him happy.  _ Music _ . He'd be surrounded by people who understood his passion. It would be perfect. 

Music composition was the one hour of the day that he could relax, at least a little. Jae loved the professor, he was a quirky and enthusiastic being who was probably louder than all the small chatter going on in the room combined. Jae had been sitting in the very last row, in the very end seat, and could still hear Professor Lee as if he was screaming in Jae's ear.

"Alright Beets, welcome to Music Comp," Lee said as he clasped his hands together. " _ Beet _ is short for Beethoven. And because you are here, I'm assuming you will  _ all _ be Beethovens, someday. Right?"

The class erupted into laughter, a few rather outspoken students shouting out  _ hell yeah.  _

“You all call me Lee. None of that  _ mister  _ nonsense. But please don’t call me Hongki, only my friends call me that. You’re not my friends.” 

More laughter.

Jae was just quietly giggling to himself, trying to stay low and quiet. He was actually rather relaxed, despite being terribly nervous the night before, unable to fall asleep peacefully. Lee went on to explain the basis of the class, how it would be ran, then eventually passed out the syllabus. The paper went around and down every row and seat, and Jae watched and listened as the sound of rustling sheets filled the room. Of course, none of them got around to the boy who had been sitting in the  _ way _ back. Not wanting to have to speak to the prof personally, Jae scurried ahead crouching down (as if he had anyone’s view to  _ not _ block, hilariously) to grab one for himself. It only took five  _ excuse me _ ’s and a few taps on the shoulder of some person he’d never seen before to get the damn paper. 

“Thank you,” Jae muttered before sprinting back to his spot. He realized maybe he  _ shouldn’t  _ sit so far away from every other student. Maybe join the class, perhaps.

But Jae wasn’t alone, soon enough.

Another backpack was sitting in the row ahead, a few seats over, paired with a rather stout but still handsome guy along with it. He had obviously been late, for he hurriedly pulled out a notebook and a pencil and threw his earbuds and phone into his bag. He had a slick, black leather jacket on and a silver earring hung from his earlobe.  _ Damn,  _ Jae thought, sitting in his grey hoodie and ripped jeans.  _ I really am a loser. _

Lee went on to go over the syllabus, which Jae noticed the leather-jacket-boy didn’t have.  _ You need friends, dude,  _ Jae thought to himself, again.  _ Offer him the syllabus. No, don’t. You already seem creepy sitting in the fucking back row. _ Conflict filled Jae’s head, not sure if he’d embarrass himself or if it was a sign - Jae didn’t know a single person on the entire campus. It was an excuse to speak to someone.  _ Fine. After class. _

When  _ after class  _ came, Jae nearly forgot - he was too immersed in writing little notes on the syllabus in the margins. The boy was quick to pack his things and make his way out, but Jae caught him just in time.

“Hey, I know you didn’t get the syllabus…you can borrow mine if you want.” Jae held out the piece of paper, the guy suddenly stopping at the door. A pleasant grin grew upon his lips, which completely made Jae lose his mind. 

“Oh, thank you. I can just email the prof, it’s okay - “

“No, take it. Wait, I’m sorry, you don’t have to - “

“Thanks anyway,” he chuckled before walking away. Jae stood there, frozen, the syllabus still in his damn hand.

* * *

Outside, Jae claimed a little spot underneath a flourishing maple tree for his small midday break. The tree covered enough sun to keep it from blinding him, but also exposed it so a comfortable warmth beamed down on the campus. Students walked from building to building and milled around in the courtyard area. Jae liked it, it brought him an odd sense of comfort.

As it became more crowded, Jae became more self-conscious - he had his songbook out, along with his acoustic guitar under his arms, trying to begin his first assignment for Lee’s class.  _ Compose a simple passage, in D, G, or C major, that is in between twenty-four and thirty-two measures long. By next Monday. Any instrument. _

Perhaps this would be easier if he were in a room by himself, where no one could possibly be watching, or more so judging. But he really didn’t want to be in his dorm, for he had yet to meet his roommate - some dirtbag from Seattle who was late because he had to do fucking community service for breaking his probation rules. Jae had only heard that from another boy in his dorm’s floor, and possibly a few other boys in the building too. Jae  _ definitely  _ wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation about the guy who was most  _ definitely  _ his roommate. 

Because no one names their kid fucking  _ Sammy. _

“Hey, Jae, right? I’m your roommate.”

Speak of the devil.

The boy was just as Jae pictured - scruffy, but honestly, cool-looking. He had a sexy grit to his voice that made his rather cutesy face more intimidating.

“Uh - y-yeah, I’m Jae. You’re S - “

“Sammy. Nice to finally meet you,” the boy exclaimed before kneeling down and shaking Jae’s hand. He took a seat on the ground, looking at Jae’s notebook. His heart began to pound. “I’m sorry we couldn’t meet sooner. I was on probation for some stupid hazing incident - “

“I heard. You’re a hit around here.”

Sammy chuckled. “Ah, damn. Well, we’re glad to have you here anyway. You like Warren so far?”

Jae half-smiled, half-winced. “Yeah. Everyone’s nice. My profs are cool. But the showers are kind of grody,” Jae explained, trying to spark up some laughter. His attempt at being relaxed seemed to have been successful when Sammy started cackling like a crazy person.

“Facts, man.”

_ It is going to be a long year,  _ Jae thought.  _ But a good one. _


End file.
